


Escaping the Nehan

by Petrina_Van_Jay



Series: Return of the Nehan [1]
Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), Corpse Party: Tortured Souls
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Friendship, Horror, Major Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Psychological Horror, Survival Horror, Suspense, heavenly host elementary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrina_Van_Jay/pseuds/Petrina_Van_Jay
Summary: I stand in horror as I stare down at his eyes. His dead grey eyes, which were once filled with determination, are now empty. I collapse next to his head, whimpers escaping my lips. I scream. Why? Why is this happening to us? I just wanted to have a fun time with my friends. But, now we're lost, trapped in this hell. Now, we're all going to die.





	1. Chapter 001

Chapter 01

I stand in horror as I stare down at his eyes. His dead grey eyes, which were once filled with determination, are now empty. I collapse next to his head, whimpers escaping my lips. I scream. Why? Why is this happening to us? I just wanted to have a fun time with my friends. But, now we're lost, trapped in this hell. Now, we're all going to die.

 

It all started at the end of school…. A flood of people rushed out the entrance. Conversations wafted toward me. I looked around the mass crowd. I had planned out a little hang out with all my friends. Jeez, where are they? I scanned the people again. The wind blew now, making my flaming mane of curls wave crazily. I sighed ignoring it. I've had sixteen years of getting used to my curly hair.

"Briella!"

I turned around to see one of my friends.

"Erin!" I called out.

As we closed the distance between us, I stood on my tip toes to give him a sweet peck on the lips. Erin Lauren and I have been dating for about six months now. We've known each longer than that though. We met in third grade and have been best friends ever since. Of course, now we're closer than friends.

"Have you seen the others?" I asked.

"No. I thought they'd be with you," Erin answered.

"Oh," I pouted, "they're supposed to be here. Did they forget about our plans?"

"I'm sure we can find them. Lenny and Joel might be at the basketball court."

"Yeah, let's go check."

We walked around the back to the basketball courts. Sure enough, we found the two boys.

"They're getting better," Erin noticed.

"For someone who's short, Joel is pretty good," I commented.

Erin chuckled, "I agree. Just don't let him hear you call him short."

"But it's true!"

 

That got him laughing. Lenny Higgins and Joel Kim are best friends. And I meant best friends. They've been best friends since kindergarten. I've never seen one without the other. Honestly, they're inseparable. I met them at middle school and we became good friends. Lenny is pretty popular for his extremely good humor. He always knows how to make a person laugh. Although, he does have a um… foul mouth, especially when he gets excited or scared. Joel is a lot like Lenny, funny and all, but a little more serious. He is shorter than most guys. About five foot one, I think. Everyone likes to tease him about it. His reactions are always hilarious.

 

"Hey! Lenny! Joel!" Erin yelled.

Both boys turned to see us.

"Yo, what's up!" Lenny greeted.

"Hey!" Joel waved.

We walked over to them. "Did you guys forget about our plans?" I reminded them.

"No, we just wanted to cool off a little with a game," Lenny confessed.

"Want to play?" Joel invited with a smile.

"No, I'm fine." "I'm good." Erin and I answered at the same time.

"Well, we have to go find Marie and Shelley," Erin said.

"They're not with you guys?" Joel asked.

I looked between the two boys, "Nope, that's why we need you two to help us."

"Okay. I need to stop by my locker though. Need to get my sweatshirt," Lenny explained.

I smiled, "Fine by me!"

 

We went together to the entrance of the school.

"Oh, hey Briella! Where are we going?" Joel asked.

"Well, I didn't really plan out anything too complicated. That's for winter break. So, we're just going to Starbucks then the mall."

"Oh. My. God. Starbucks! No way!" Lenny said sarcastically.

"I know right!" Joel joined with an equally sarcastic voice.

"Oh, my God. Girlfriend. We should like totally go to Starbucks and like buy everything," Lenny imitated a valley girl accent.

"I like totally agree," Joel copied his best friend while he twirled invisible hair.

"I know right! I have the best ideas ever."

"Oh, my God Britney. My brain just like totally exploded. What if we went to Starbucks AND Chipotle."

"Oh. My. God. Stacy. That is THE BEST idea ever."

"Of course it is."

"You know that's actually a really good idea," I cutted in.

"Oh my God!" Both boys shouted.

By now Erin was laughing so hard he was gasping.

"We were kidding!" Joel screeched.

"Still a good idea."

"I can't believe you. Are you serious?" Lenny asked.

"Dead serious."

 

We entered the school building.

"Okay, we'll go to our lockers, get some things, and put away some stuff then meet you up at the front," Lenny said as he and Joel walked toward their lockers.

"And help us find Marie and Shelley!" I called out.

"Got it!" Joel gave me a thumbs up.

I smiled, "Those two."

Erin chuckled, "Always laughing and joking around," he thought for a moment, "Do you want to put away our backpacks? We might as well since we're here."

"Sure."

We both went to our lockers.

I wondered aloud, "Is it going to rain?" Dark grey clouds had started to cover the sky. It was worrying me a little.

"I'm sure it won't," Erin assured.

"Hhm… okay."

I took out my jacket just in case then put my backpack in my locker.

 

Once I closed my locker I looked over my shoulder. Across the hallway I saw a familiar black ponytail swing back and forth, it's owner going around the corner.

"Hey! Wait up!" I shouted. I ran to catch up to the person.

"Briella!" Erin followed.

Huffing and puffing, I reached the corner.

"Briella? Where have you've been? I've been looking for you. And why do you look like you just ran a marathon?" The girl looked up and down at me with her hazel eyes.

I puffed, "I, oh I got to work out more."

"Marie. Oh, it's you. We've been looking for you," Erin greeted our friend.

"How, are you not, tired?" I huffed out.

"You're right. You got to work out," Marie patted my back. "We're still hanging out, right?"

"Yup," answered Erin.

"Okay, let's go."

Marie walked away. Erin followed while I groaned and walked behind.

Marie Francis is considered the most cynical and sarcastic person in our class. I mean, sure she can be harsh sometimes and she can be really blunt, but she's super nice once you get to know her.

Marie looked at us, "Where's everyone else?"

"Lenny and Joel went to put their things away. We're still looking for Shelley," Erin told her.

She nodded, then glanced back at me. "Seriously, Briella. What happened?"

"Nothing. I just ran across the hall to catch up to you," I wheezed out.

"You really need to start working out," Marie muttered.

"I know."

 

We reached the front doors. A girl with straight black hair and a brown backpack was just leaving.

"Hey, Shelley! Where are you going?!" I called out.

The girl turned around, the kind and gentle smile playing on her lips.

Shelley Cooper was the nicest girl in our class. Her gentle and kind smile always eased people. She would be really popular for that and her looks, if people didn't think she was weird. At random times she would stare at nothing without even blinking. She was even caught talking to herself. But, she's still really nice and caring. I couldn't resist but to become friends with her.

Shelley smiled, "Hi, Briella, Marie, and Erin."

Erin and Marie greeted her.

"Are you going somewhere? We're about to go now," I said.

A confused look crossed her face. "Going where?"

"Don't tell me you forgot," I whined, "Our hang out."

Shelley gasped, "Oh no! That's today? I totally forgot. I'm so sorry."

I giggled, "That's okay. You can put your backpack away."

"We're waiting for Lenny and Joel anyway," Erin added.

"Oh, but," She hesitated.

"But?" I asked when she paused.

"But, I promised my little brother I would help him with his homework today," She sighed, a worried look replacing her confusion, "Although, I could just call him and tell him I'll be a little late."

"A little? You might as well just tell him you'll be out for two hours or something. Not a little while," Marie told her.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll be right back," Shelley stepped outside taking out her phone.

I turned to Marie and Erin. "Well, now we're just waiting for Joel and Lenny. Again."

"No need for waiting," Lenny and Joel walked toward us from the right hallway. When they were near us they both posed, fist on their hips and backs against each other.

"The kings have arrived," Joel announced.

"Kings of stupidity," Marie countered.

Erin and I snorted.

"Oh, that's cruel," Lenny said.

Shelley stepped back inside, "Okay, I called him."

"Great," I smiled, "Do you want to put away your backpack, Shelley?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Well, okay. If you say so. Okay, looks like everyone's here. Let's go!"

"Oh my God," Lenny started.

"It's Starbucks and Chipotle time!" both Lenny and Joel screamed.

Our laughter buzzed in my ears as we set out for a great time.

 

Two hours later it started to rain. We all had to run back to school so we weren't completely drenched. It also helped that Marie, Shelley, and Joel had brought their umbrellas. By the time we got back to school, I was panting.

"Jeez, Briella. It was only a few blocks," Joel stated.

"Just a few blocks?!" I said in between pants.

Erin chuckled, "Come on, Briella. It wasn't that far."

"Easy for you to say! You're a track star!"

"I wouldn't say I'm a track star."

"Says the guy who won four medals in the state competitions," Marie muttered.

"Um, guys," Shelley smiled apologetically, "I kinda have to go home now. They don't like it when I'm out too late."

"Wait!" I said before she can go. "I have a surprise for all of you. Meet me near the staircase."

I ran toward my locker, leaving my friends standing there puzzled. I grabbed my backpack and the bag holding my "surprise." Once I had everything in my grasp I ran to the staircase, passing Erin heading to his locker.

"Don't leave yet!" I yelled over my shoulder as we crossed paths.

I pulled out my essential little details near the stairs. While none of my friends were here, I hurriedly prepared the "surprise". A set of footsteps came closer. I smiled to myself. This is going to be good.

"What are you doing?" Joel asked cautiously.

A set of white little candles stood together right next to the stairs. I wanted to bring the mood so I brought some candles. The lights were off in this area and the clouds helped it appear darker. The rain pattered on the windows. It felt eerie and that's just what I wanted. I smiled at them.

"Oh no, what are you planning?" he griped.

Shelley stood next to Joel. "I should have gone home."

 

A head popped up behind them. Lenny took a look around. Then walked away.

"Lenny!" I cried after him. I jogged to him as he power walked away from the staircase. Joel and Shelley stayed where they were, uncertain looks on their faces. We passed Marie and Erin as I continued to go after him.

"Hey! Lenny! Come on!" I said when I'm right behind him.

He turned around to face me. "I am not doing anything scary. You know I don't like scary things, Briella. You know I don't!"

I roll my eyes. "It's not scary."

He stared at me, not looking convinced at all.

"It's not!" I sighed, "Just get back over there!"

He rose his hands in the air. "Okay! Damn! No need to get snappy."

We walked back together, Lenny muttering the whole time. Everyone else was there talking quietly to each other. When we got back all conversation stopped.

"What're we doing?" Marie asked curiously.

 

I smiled widely and took it out, a cut out paper doll. "This here, is called 'The Sachiko Ever After'. It's a charm I found on the internet. We each say, "Sachiko, we beg of you," six times. One for each participant. Then we grab a hold of this doll and pull on it until it rips into six equal parts. It's supposed to symbolize how one group of friends will always stay best friends forever, or something like that."

"You do know that if you do some charms incorrectly you can become cursed?" Shelley mentioned.

"Hold up, what?" Lenny looked at Shelley with wide eyes.

"Briella, is there any curses associated with the charm?" Erin asked.

I stayed silent.

"Briella, why aren't you answering?" Lenny squeaked.

"Well…" I drawled.

Marie sighed, "Oh no."

"There might have been something about being spirited away to a haunted school, BUT…"

"Oh my God," Lenny said before I could continue.

"But it's just a rumor. Curses aren't actually real," I continued.

"You know what. Fuck this," Lenny turned around and started walking away.

"Lenny!"

He didn't look back.

"Lenny!"

He still didn't turn around. I went after him.

"Lenny, come on! It's just a rumor."

He finally turned around. "Just a rumor? What if it's real? What if we all end up going to a haunted school and dying the most gruesome deaths?! Man, I do not want to die now! And I DO NOT want to be spirited away to some haunted creepy school. Naw aw. No, thank you."

"Lenny, it's not real. I mean, how could people now about the charm being cursed if they haven't been to the school. I mean, I highly doubt anyone would actually survive a haunted school. Plus, the directions are easy. All you have to do is do the charm correctly."

Lenny stared at me, doubt gleaned his eyes. He groaned, "Fine."

We both walked back to our group. Lenny stood in between Joel and Marie, his back slouched.

"No one fuck this up," He said pointing a finger to everyone.

"I don't know about this, Briella," Shelley hesitantly said.

"Yeah, seems kinda sketchy to me," Marie agreed.

"Come on, guys. Please," I begged.

 

I held out the doll, waiting for them to join. Erin grabbed the left arm. I smiled gratefully at him. Joel took the middle while Marie took the right arm. Expecting them to take the doll, I looked over at Lenny and Shelley. Lenny reluctantly seized the right leg.

"I swear by God, if we get stuck in some kind of haunted place, you are not going to hear the end of this," Lenny warned.

I giggled. I stared at Shelley.

She had her hands clasped in front of her. "I really don't think this is a good idea, guys."

Our eyes meet. Her eyes were black as midnight. Mine a green forest. I'm sure it reflected my excitement. Oh, how I wish I could take back what I said. What I did.

"It's just a charm. What could happen?" I said.

"Bruh!" Joel and Lenny shouted simultaneously.

"Do you know what you just did?!" Lenny gaped at me.

"You just jinxed it!" Joel answered.

"What?" Marie asked.

"Everyone knows something always happens after someone says that," Lenny explained. He looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"Oh, would you two babies calm down," Marie snapped.

"Calm down. I will not-"

"Shh," Erin hushed.

I looked back at Shelley, silently begging her to do it. I wanted to have a fun time with my friends. That's all I wanted.

With hesitance in her eyes, she took the left leg. I squealed and smiled at her. I would have hugged her, but I was holding the head.

"Thank you guys. This really means a lot," I told them.

 

I looked around at my group of friends. They all smiled back at me. They were my friends. They always had my back.

"You guys remember how to do it?" I asked.

They all nodded, muttered, or said yes.

"Okay." I took a deep breath. "Ready, set, go."

Careful not to stumble, I silently said the words in my head. I looked up when I was done.

"You guys done?"

They all nodded.

"Okay. On the count of three, we'll all pull on the doll. One. Two. Three!"

We pulled on the doll. The sound of tearing paper echoed in the empty opening. I waited, as if I expected something to pop out of the darkness. Few seconds passed by, none of us saying anything. Nothing happened.

I laughed nervously. "See, nothing. Now you can relax, Lenny."

"Oh, thank God. Just so you know," Lenny addressed me, "I am not doing that ever again. Or anything like that."

Joel laughed and bumped his elbow to Shelley. "I think you should stop playing those horror games for a while."

He laughed again as Shelley's pale face turned red.

"Well, I have to go. Still have to finish that project." Marie waves at us and is about to exit the staircase area. Then…

 

The floor jerked. "Huh? Did you feel that?" I asked.

Before anyone could answer it started to move. I fell off my feet with a yelp. The vases of flowers on the shelves started to fall off. Glass shattered as the earth continued to shake. I knew exactly what this was.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Joel screeched.

I screamed as another vase toppled over, almost hitting me. Erin grabbed my hand and dragged me up the stairs. "Everyone! Over here!" Erin shouted over the crashes. A crack was the only warning we got before the window above us broke. Marie and I shrieked as glass showered us. Lenny and Joel got Marie and Shelley and lead them to the stairs. Another window broke and the glass showered us once again. Marie and I screamed while Shelley trembled in fear as the boys covered us from the falling glass.

"This, this is really big!" Lenny yelled.

The stairs were shaking violently, practically throwing us around. We held the railings for dear life. The floors creaked. A crack appeared on the floor. It slowly grew longer making it's way across the floor.

"That can't be good." Marie said over the rumbling and crashing. The crack stopped growing. I tried to steady my breath. A loud creaking noise boomed from under us. And then, there was no floor, no stairs holding us. Underneath us was blackness, emptiness, nothing.

"Ah- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

We all fell. Into the unknown darkness, unsure where it would lead us. I watched as Lenny and Joel fell in front of me, struggling to find something to grab. I heard Marie and Shelley's screams from behind. I involuntarily reached for Erin. I strained for his hand, while he did the same. My fingers were hurting me. What was happening? What's going on? I felt Erin's hand wrapped around mine. The world turned black. There was nothing. Just darkness.


	2. Chapter 02

Chapter 02

Cold air surrounded me. The wind blew making my hair cover my face. Rain pounded my window. I shifted on my bed, but, something felt wrong. Too tired to question it, I ignored it. A cold drift ran over my skin. I shivered and reached for my blanket. My hands felt for the warm blanket, but was unable to find it. Reluctantly, I opened my eyes. That's when I realized, I wasn't home.

 

"Ah!" I jumped up from where I was laying. The floorboards creaked under my foot. The smell of rot wafted in the air. I was in a long hallway, a window just right next to me. I looked outside. Trees spanned out farther than the eye can see. Rain dropped in showers hitting the window with a plink. I backed away.

"Where...Where am I?" I steadied myself on the railing of the stairs. It was old and moldy, nothing like the white and clean stairs of Kimberg High. I walked towards the window again and accidentally stepped on something. I shrieked.

 

"Ow!" Erin groaned as he sat up. He yawned and stretched, rubbing his hand where I had stepped on it.

"Erin!" I hugged him tightly. "Oh, thank God."

He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back gently.

"Sorry, about stepping on you."

"It's okay." He said, sleepily. Then, I felt his body stiffen. "Where are we?" Erin whispered.

"I don't know." I took his hand in mine, trying to comfort him.

"Do you remember what happened?"

He stayed silent for a while. "We were all hanging out in the mall. Um…" He stopped there.

"It started raining, so we went back to school," I continued, "After that?"

"The charm. We did the charm."

"The charm?" My mind felt foggy, like I had been sleeping for a very long time. Then it clicked. "Right the charm! And then there was an earthquake."

"And then the floor opened up."

 

We both looked at each other. This was impossible. I broke eye contact and looked around. I felt panic start to suffocate me.

"Oh my God. This, this can't be happening! I mean, there's no such thing as ghosts and curses and haunted schools. And we did the charm correctly! What, what…"

"Okay, Briella. Calm down. Maybe we fell from the first floor?" His voice was clouded with uncertainty. It was obvious he didn't believe that.

"Yeah, okay." He took my hand and we both headed up the stairs. It creaked beneath us. I had a feeling that if we weren't careful, it would collapse.

We both stared silently at the long dark hallway in front of us. No lights came from the light bulbs we were so accustomed too. The only light was the small beams of moonlight coming from the windows and that didn't help much. This wasn't the clean and pristine school I knew. It's neat and tidy classrooms with clear hallways were highly different from the gritty and smelly hallway we now stood on. Tears were starting to form behind my eyes. My whole body was shaking.

 

Erin put both his hands on my shoulder, a strand of light brown hair fell on his face. "Briella, I'm sure there's a reason we're here. So, don't worry. We'll be okay."

"How do you know?" I asked sniffling.

"Because I won't let anything happen to you."

I gazed into his eyes. He was so sweet and kind. He was always looking out for me even when we were little.

I smiled at him. "Thanks."

He smiled back and wrapped his arms around me. I accepted his hug. We stayed like that for a while just enjoying the contact and the support we gave each other. Then I thought came to me. I gasped. "Wait. What if the others are here?"

Erin's eyes widened. "You're right. They might be in here." He paused and looked around. The air was almost unbreathable with its stench.

"We have to find them."

I nodded and took his hand, comfort spreading from his fingertips. "Let's go find them."


	3. Chapter 03

We wandered the hallway. The floor was so old, Erin and I had to watch exactly where we stepped otherwise we threatened the chance of falling to the first floor. And that wouldn't be good. I don't know how high up we were but I knew for sure we either would break lots of our bones or die. We continued to walk forward. Every time the wind blew or a rat ran across the floor I would jump. Erin would then squeeze my hand, ensuring me it wasn't anything scary.

 

Finally we reached a room.

"Think it's open?" I asked.

"Only one way to find out." Erin opened the door. We both entered.

I started coughing. "It's really dusty in here."

Erin nodded as he surveyed the room. Little light came from the windows. There were a few shelves against the wall holding books. Small desks littered the room. It was a mess. He walked to one of the desks. "How come the desks are so small?"

It was small, almost like an elementary school desk. "Where exactly are we?" I whispered.

Erin didn't answer. He took a deep breath. "Don't worry about it. Let's just find the rest of them then get out of here." His voice held a determined tint to it. I smiled to myself. He was so heroic, putting the well beings of others before his. And so kind. He was just perfect.

 

"Hey, what's that over there?" Erin pointed at the darkness. There was something big on the ground next to one of the book shelves. The dark obscured the object.

"Should we check it out?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure."

We both approached the object. I started to cough more. As we got closer the air got thicker with an awful smell.

"God, what is that smell?" Erin asked.

I plugged my nose, trying hard not to gag. Erin sucked in a breath and kneeled down to face the object. Squinting his eyes, he tried to see what it was. He turned around and heaved. I can tell he was seconds away from puking. I rubbed his back gently. "Are you okay?"

He took a few deep breaths, steadying himself. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. The stench just took me by surprise."

"Do you have an idea what it might be?"

"Not a clue."

"Is that thing the one that smells?"

"I really don't want to find out," His eyebrows furrowed. I waited for him to finish thinking. "Step back a bit, Briella."

 

I did as he said. He tugged on the object and dragged it out to the light. I didn't know what I was expecting, a piece of wood, maybe a coat hanger. I just knew I wasn't expecting this. The body slopped on the floor faced up. Skin was peeling off it. Its leg was torn enough to see the decaying muscle underneath. An eye was missing and scratches were on its face. Its mouth was opened, as if screaming for mercy.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" We both screamed at the top of our lungs.

Erin trips over his feet almost falling over.

"What, what?!" I immediately started to hyperventilate.

"Briella. Briella! Deep breaths. Just take deep breaths." I listened to him, but my breaths were still coming in fast. Black spots started to appear by the sides of my vision. I felt like I was choking, but I couldn't stop. "Briella!" Erin leaned forward so his face was inches away from mine. "Breath, Briella! Forget about it. I'm right here. I won't let anything happen to you. Just take a deep breath." He sucked in a breath. I copied him. We both repeated these actions. Soon the black spots were gone and I was breathing close to normal. I slowly backed away from the body, shaking and crying.

A sob escaped my lips, "Where are we? Erin, I'm scared." 

"Hey, it'll be alright. I won't leave you alone."

He leans in, pressing his lips to mine. I kissed him back, enjoying the pressure between us. We stopped, our foreheads touching. We stayed like that for a while, the both of us calming our beating hearts.

 

Erin smiles shyly, "Think we can look for a bathroom?"

"You need to go?" I asked.

"No, I need to wash my hands."

Now that he mentioned it he didn't touch me the whole time. I looked down to see his hands. His hands were covered with blood and little pieces of skin from the corpse he touched. I had to look away to keep from throwing up.

"Is it that bad?" He asked scrunching his nose.

I nodded. "Don't worry. We'll find a bathroom."

My hand naturally reached out for his. He jerked his hand away and laughed.

"Don't want any of that on you, do we?"

"Nope." 

We walked to the door, Erin stiff and me shaking. We were careful not to look back.


	4. Chapter 04

Chapter 04

 

After checking the second floor we went upstairs. Luckily, we found them. The bathrooms were at the very end of the hallway. It smelled horrible, something you expected from a boys' bathroom. But, the stench was different, almost moldy.

"Okay, Briella. Stay here. I'll just quickly wash my hands." Erin said.

"What?! No! I'll go with you." The fear of being alone even for a second was intimidating.

"Don't worry. I'll be quick. And you're just right outside."

"But…"

"Briella, don't worry. I'm right here. I'll just be on the other side of the door." I didn't want him to go, even if he was just behind a door. "I'll be quick." He smiles softly then walks into the men's bathroom.

 

I sighed. Tears were threatening to spill over. With my back against the wall, I let my body slide down to the floor. I hugged my legs to my chest. Lightning flashed outside, giving a split second of light before it disappeared. Everything about this place was unsettling. I mean, we just saw a real corpse. A real honest to god corpse! What was going on? What was this place? How did we even get here? Is this just some kind of nightmare? Oh, please just let this be a nightmare. And if not... I hoped everyone else wasn't here too. If they are, we'll find an exit. We'll all escape. Right?

 

Erin exited the bathroom, his hands still bloody. He looked slightly annoyed too. I got up and pushed the dark thoughts away. "What happened?"

"None of the sinks work." He answered.

"None of them?"

He shook his head. "It only spurted out this murky brown liquid."

"Ew. Maybe there's another bathroom downstairs?"

"Yeah, hopefully. It feels so weird." I wince in sympathy. "We should also look for an exit while we're at it," Erin continued.

"Okay. If worse comes to worse we can try breaking a window." Erin's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Not that I think we would need to," I added, "Wait! I just had a great idea. What if we break one of the windows so you can clean your hands. It's raining so hard, I'm sure it would wash away the blood."

"Well, alright. As long as I get this off."

 

I wasted no time. I went to the nearest window and tried to open it. I tugged on it. Then I pulled. Then I was pulling with all my might. But no matter what the window wouldn't budge.

"Here." Erin took my place and started tugging on the window. He tugged and pulled but it still wouldn't move.

"Why don't we both try together?" I suggested. He nodded. We both positioned ourselves. "Okay. On the count of three." Erin instructed. "One. Two. Three." We both pulled with everything we got. Nothing happened. Shifting so I had a better grip, I accidentally bump into Erin. He fell taking me down with him. I was on top of him looking into his dreamy eyes. He was blushing madly, the red tint slowly spreading from his cheeks to the rest of his face.

"Sorry." Quickly, I got off him and offered him my hand which he grabbed. "O..okay. Um, we better continue looking for an exit." He was looking away, trying in vain to hide the red shade. I giggled. "What's with the windows," he continued, "It's like they're glued or something?"

"Maybe rusted from old age?"

"Yeah, maybe. Let's go downstairs. We might have better luck." Erin proposed.

"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My name's Petrina Van Jay. This is my first story in ao3, so hopefully you all like it. :) I did already post this story in Fanfiction.net, so if you want to continue reading past chapter 01, look up Escaping the Nehan at Fanfiction.net. Thank you for reading!!! :) Until next time...
> 
> -P.V.J.


End file.
